Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for measuring the length and the hair and/or the facial proportions of a person being examined.
Research has shown that the proportions of the face and the body of a subject harmonize particularly well with certain lengths of hair, while other hair lengths achieve an unproportioned impression. A barber or stylist has had in the past to rely on his intuition when working with hair, in order to create for the respective xe2x80x9ctypexe2x80x9d of subject the appropriate hair cut.
The task of the invention is thus comprised of providing a device with which the length of the hair and the facial proportions of a subject can be determined precisely and reproducibly.
The invention is based above all on the idea, that the length of the hair and the facial proportions can be particularly precisely and reproducibly measured when the measurement begins starting from a predefined reference point. In accordance with the invention there is thus provided a support that can be placed on the top of the head of a person, the support having a flexible measuring element disposed in the area of the top or crown of the head. The support is comprised preferably of a first frame piece extending essentially in the longitudinal direction of the head, and a second frame piece oriented perpendicularly to the first frame piece and comprised of an elastic material, the frame pieces crossing each other at the height of the crown of the head. In order to make possible a comfortable seating of the support upon the head, the frame pieces should conform to the contour of the head.
The first frame piece extending in the longitudinal direction of the head preferably extends from the nape of the neck to the forehead, while the second frame piece oriented perpendicularly thereto ends on the sides of the head above the ears. The measuring element is preferably provided at the crossing points of the frame pieces.
The hair length and the facial proportions of the subject can be determined in particularly and precise manner, when the measuring device is a measuring band preferably with centimeter and/or millimeter gradations.
The support is preferably comprised of shaped plastic or metal strips, which are connected to each other via an adhesive or rivet connection. In order to make possible the measurement in any desired direction, the measuring element should be secured freely rotatable around the vertical axis o the support.